


Ending of Hiraeth

by Cibeeeee



Series: Ending of Hiraeth [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Background Relationships, M/M, Other, Team as Family, background McHanzo, it started out as a mchanzo fic but it turn out to be more about symmetra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cibeeeee/pseuds/Cibeeeee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Symmetra is just getting used to being with a new group. A story about how a DJ became her erstwhile enemy; how she gain an archer to share tea with, and somehow forced a cowboy to confess unintentionally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ending of Hiraeth

Satya’s morning tea started like all her other morning tea had. She would boil the water, and put the loose tea leaves and spices in her strainer while she waited, and she would enjoy her tea; peacefully; alone.

Today Satya’s morning tea started like all her other morning tea, and yet not like it at all.

Lena was cooking all of them breakfast; Hanzo was helping her, the cowboy next to him, doing anything but help. Santos was doing his version of glaring at her, which was just his usual look, but with his eyes scrunched up a little.

“You alright there, Lúcio?” Song asked.

“Yeah, sorry.”

Satya sighed.

This wasn’t everyone yet. Yet the noise was overwhelming. No, this was not like Satya’s usual morning tea. There’s too much company, too much sound, too much color.

Satya did not feel at home.

She felt lonely.

The cowboy was saying something, he grabbed the coffee filters from the top of the fridge and put it in the cupboard in front of him when he finished. Satya’s finger twitched.

This place has no order to follow, no logic to make sense with, it’s getting on her nerve; she’s trying so hard to fit in, but finding everything so out of her elements. It’s been months since Overwatch crippled Vishkar, and months since she had joined. It didn’t start out too well. Santos had a bit of conflict with her former employer. He hadn’t extended his feeling toward her, but Satya wasn’t the most pleasant when she first left Vishkar.

“ _That_ is Vishkar property,” she had said, distastefully, pointing at Santos’ Sonic Amplifier “An icon would not bode well wielding a stolen weapon, would he?”  
Santos hadn’t taken a liking to her since then.

So far she could only talk to Winston comfortably. Everyone else had only been overwhelming, they chatted without meaning, remarked on funny things that has no importance, not at all like her coworkers at Vishkar, too much like the people from home.

……..

Satya was expecting to be alone at 5 in the morning when she had wandered into the kitchen, taking out the coffee filters McCree had left in the wrong place yesterday morning and putting it back on top of the fridge.

“I see you do not like things out of order.”

Satya turned, startled, but her posture and face showed nothing.

“Things would go smoother if everyone takes order seriously.” Satya said, realizing the things she was saying was too much for the misplacement of coffee filters.

Hanzo hummed, a sign of acknowledgment, not a sign to continue. The conversation died, and Satya was glad.

Hanzo boiled some water; he made himself a cup tea. Before walking away, he put a cup of hot water next to Satya.

“For yours,” he said.

……..

Satya liked Hanzo.

It was a relief, if she was being honest with herself. She needed to talk, and Winston wasn’t always available to have logical conversation.

The day Hanzo left her water for her tea, the breakfast was a bit more enjoyable. McCree had, per usual, grabbed the filters and left it in the wrong place.

“Put the filters back in the correct place, McCree.” Hanzo said.

McCree rolled his eyes, but laughed softly. “Sure thing, sweetheart.”

Hanzo grimaced.

Satya felt better.

Despite her discomfort with McCree always leaving things scattered, she does acknowledge the man is more thoughtful than he’d let on. Especially toward Hanzo. McCree would barge in on almost any occasion to be with Hanzo, but Satya noticed McCree would never do anything brash when Hanzo is with his brother; carefully avoiding bothering the man, so much so he often not see the look Hanzo would sent in his direction, and the almost-said invitation to join that linger on the corner of Hanzo’s lips.

Yes, McCree is thoughtful, even though occasionally he could be the opposite of just that.

“Sometimes I feel like some agents are just throwing away our plan,” Hanzo grumbled one five am, cleaning, which was what he always did at five am, now just with company. “Who would drag on a fight because it was _fun_?”

Satya didn’t know what happened; she wasn’t on the mission Hanzo was talking about, but she didn’t need to be to know who got Hanzo so bristled.

Satya had gotten something out of his ranting, Hanzo was a logical person; he made logical decisions. Days later, Satya would be paired on a mission with Hanzo on the team, and her thoughts confirmed. Hanzo moved with an objective, no arrow fired without a target, no moment wasted. Satya worked well with him.

Satya felt better.

……..

Satya had thought Hanzo a logical person; a man that allowed no distraction, no ill decisions, and no brash actions.

But then Hanzo ran into the middle of a raging fight to drag the wounded McCree out, Satya started to question otherwise.

“That was the logical thing to do,” Hanzo said stiffly, when question by an angry McCree with Satya next to them. She turned the teleporter off before anything else could get through. Hanzo looked worn-out. McCree looked furious and amazed and hopelessly infatuated.

_No,_ Satya thought, _the logical thing would be staying where you were. You are a sniper; you should not be in the midst of the battle. The logical thing is me opening the teleporter to get you both out because you are the only sniper we have. You know that, Shimada, you know that, don’t you?_

  
One look from Hanzo confirmed her question.

Satya was somewhat disappointed. The number of people she could consider logical was dwindling.

“I know what you’re thinking,” said Santos as the cowboy was hauled away by Doctor Ziegler and Hanzo. Santos was limping, and his weapon was cracked, but he looked mostly unharmed. Santos was looking at her defensively, though his eyes still a pleasantly soothing brown. “You’re wondering why Hanzo did that.”

Satya didn’t reply.

“Saving someone you care about is the right thing to do,” he said, “I thought you would at least understand that.”

Satya thought about fire; she thought about leaning over a little angle, face burnt and in pain. She didn’t know her, but Satya had saved her. Satya felt ill; she suddenly wanted to cry.

Santos stumped away despite his limp, leaving her with her machine.

……..

“I could repair your weapon, if you’d like,” Satya said.

Santos looked at her, unsure. “You could?” sounding even more unsure, and if he does not stop being unsure, Satya would soon lose her courage.

“Yes,” she said, hoping it didn’t come out as terse.

“I mean, I could just ask Torbjörn…”

“Your weapon was Vishkar’s property, he wouldn’t know the first thing about how it operated.” Satya said, knowing it was a lie, and knowing Santos knew it as well. She only hoped he would accept her offer, knowing she would do a better job of repairing it based on her time working with Vishkar, or that he could see that this is Satya trying to make amends.

Santos accepted. Satya’s shoulders relaxed.

“How long would it take?”

“Not long,” she said, inspecting the amplifier, there’s only minor problems, “Under thirty minutes.”  
“Great! I’ll wait!”

“What?”

“Yeah! I’ll come with!” Santos smiled brightly.

“Yes, very well.” She cleared her throat, “Would you like to bring something to drink with you then?

They went to the kitchen first, Santos got a soft drink and Satya got nothing. She led him to her room, where he sat in the spare chair next to her desk.

Satya set to work. Santos popped open his drink.

“ I gotta ask,” he said, “Were you really surprised that Hanzo went to get McCree out, I mean, they’re like... well, I’m not sure if you know, but they’re like, crushing.”

“Crushing” Satya repeated.

“Yeah! Y’know, they like－”

“I’m aware of the situation.”

“You do? Like, I’ve never seen them doing anything romantic or out of the ordinary. But I’ve heard people talk, then I start seeing what they meant.”

“I’ve seen them before.”

“You’ve seen them before? Gimme!” Santos asked, barely hiding his excitement.

“Yes,” she replied, “The cowboy was playing some songs on his guitar, Shimada pressing against him. Behind the training area,” She said, pausing “Not very secluded.” She added.

“Damn! That’s juicy details.”

“Not really.”

Santos laughed, “You don’t care much for gossip, do you, Symmetra?”

“Please, call me Satya.” Satya offered.

Santos looked surprised “Yeah! Likewise!”

“Excuse me?

“I mean—” Santos started laughing, clearly realizing his mistake, but not looking embarrassed at all, “I mean, you can call me Lúcio! Caught me off guard, there.”

“Thank you,” Satya said, now cannot stop the smile from forming. “It’s done.”

She handed the amplifier back to Lúcio, “I have also fix some other problem for you. This was only a prototype, so there’s some hiccup in the wires in there. I’ve finished it, so now there shouldn’t be any delay from when you pull the trigger and the actual blast from coming out.”

“Wow, thanks! I was wondering what the problem was.” Lúcio got up, “Seriously, thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“You know, you have changed,” Lúcio said before he left.

“In what way?”

“You said my gun ‘was’ Vishkar property instead of ‘is’”

It was clear in Lúcio’s tone that he was teasing, and Satya never tolerated people teasing her.

But she couldn’t find the heart to shot back as Lúcio happily walked away, laughing.

……..

Her good mood did not last long. After Lúcio left, Satya was hit with a wave of fatigue; she just now realized not a few hours earlier they were on a battlefield running for dear life. Satya went to the kitchen to get a cup of herbal tea before she went to bed.

McCree was there. Why he was there was beyond her, then she smelled smoke.

“Howdy,” the man drawled. He looked unkempt, more scruffy then usual: wearing tee shirt and sweatpants that Satya doesn’t dare imagine when it was last washed. She doesn’t say anything, though; the man was clearly still recovering from this morning’s mission.

“Hello,” Satya offered.

“Hey,” McCree started, tiredly, “Wanted to say thanks for saving me and Hanzo’s asses today, we wouldn’t have gotten out in time.”

“It was nothing,”

“Thanks, anyway.”

Satya paused ever so slightly. Gratitude was offered towards her today so many times. Satya didn’t expect herself to get lightheaded.

“You’re welcome.”

“But why the hell are you wearing a full suit at this hour?”

“I am in my element, no need to worry.”

McCree laughed, “Ah, so, uh, I’ve heard you’ve been putting stuff away after I left them around. Who knew such a pretty lady like you would be bother by something like that?”

Satya paused, “Order is important.” She said, stiffen.

“You really are a big fan of order and logic and all that proper stuff, aint’ ya?”

McCree smiled.

Satya did not smiled.

His tone angered her.

“ _I am_ ,” said Satya “And _you_ obviously do not even contain the basic common sense.” She forwent her tea “Common sense is resting when one is clearly injured.” Her hand grabbed the cereal box that she knew was not in the right place, “Order is putting things back where they came from,” she put the box back on the third shelve instead of the first where McCree had put it, unable to keep the bite from her voice “And Logic is where you admit your feelings to Mister Shimada when he clearly reciprocate the sentiment so you would have a place to be right now instead of standing in the kitchen smoking up, yes?”

Satya chastised herself for losing her temper after that, and brought up what no doubt was a sore subject to McCree, but she truly can’t stand being mocked.

……..

Few days later, Satya was taking a walk around the cliff with Lúcio in tow. He skated around her and ahead of her, enjoying himself and the speed. Satya took on a slower pace, and Lúcio would just skate back to her when he felt like it.

They continued along the path, and Lúcio suddenly started yapping quietly out of nowhere. Pointing ahead of them.

McCree and Hanzo were against a tree, well, more like Hanzo had McCree against a tree. McCree had Hanzo’s chin tilted back. Their lips occupied.

Satya looked on with disinterest, but beside her Lúcio stood agape.

“Wow!” Lúcio said, bewildered, but smiling so widely, “Wonder what happened?”

Satya hummed, “Not very secluded.”

Lúcio laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> McCree just wanted to be friendly with Hanzo's new friend, but the pain killers Mercy gave him fucked up his brain to month filters  
> also, Symmetra is a bit sensitive  
> they apologized to eachother
> 
> Corrections on grammar and any errors are very welcomed!! so is any suggestions  
> Thank you for reading
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://cibeeeeee.tumblr.com/) and/or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/spiciestcibee?lang=zh-tw) !


End file.
